Love is All About Timing
by ruuridolls
Summary: Mikan hasn't confessed yet but she was already rejected. Being depressed and all, she discovered something that her past hasn't revealed for many years. How will she cope up with her new life if the past keeps on haunting her?
1. Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 1: Detention**

"If by chance that I was given the privilege to make things right again, I swear with all my heart that I will… Even for the last time…"

RING!

"Hmm…" I clicked the snooze button on the alarm clock for the nth time. I'm too exhausted to get up. RING! This time the alarm clock rang with more intensity. Still in a daze, I took the second alarm clock underneath my covers and tried to go back to sleep. "Time to wake up, Mikan or you'll be late!" Mum's voice was all over the house.

"Yes, mum" I shouted. As I brush my teeth, I can't help but look at my reflection in the mirror. I noticed the dark circles around my swelling eyes. I must've cried more than I thought. Who wouldn't cry if they were rejected? And to think that I haven't even confessed yet! I scrubbed my arms with soap and winced a little when I hit my bruise. I also got it from yesterday. I have the worst luck ever!

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Mum examined my face as I sit on the chair.

"Clumsiness" I lied. I saw Sumire, my older sister (a year older), approaching the table with her recently perm hair. She was grinning at me as she sat beside me.

"Oh mum, I think I know what happened! It's nothing big, actually… R–" I stuffed a large toast in her mouth. She munched a little and placed the toast on her plate. "Ruka, one of the heartthrobs at school, rejected her. To think, she didn't even tell him how she feels! It was so embarrassing." Sumire was uncontrollable, especially her mouth. I swear I hate her! "I told you that you won't stand a chance didn't I, little sister?" I gave her a fake smile. I will never give her the satisfaction of victory.

"What's more tragic? I think I know! It's about the issue that you were trying to k–" she covered my mouth. "Hmmm-hmm! Ha!" I broke free and continued. "…trying to kiss him but then it turned out that he was already gone and you've kissed the wrong man!" That shows her. She looked down and flushes a bright red all over.

"Oh… my little pumpkins are starting to mature huh." Mum ignored our argument.

After few minutes, Sumire left without finishing her food. Mum started talking to me.

"You should apologize to her later" she said in a gentle voice.

"Why should I? It was her who started it first! My situation is more complicated!" I said.

"Now, now… it's embarrassing for her. You should understand it, Mikan." She smiled her sweetest smile and I gave up.

"Let me guess, you're still not over him right? You don't deserve someone who won't even believe you" Hotaru said. She was standing near the gate of our school. Obviously, she's waiting for me. I feel grateful for having her by my side! Or else I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I met her first two years ago when we transferred to Tokyo. I didn't have friends and it was like fate let us met. No… more like destiny! She was our neighbor but last month, they transferred to another city. I was so sad.

"How can I? It all happened JUST yesterday! And almost everybody saw it!" I tried not to shout.

"Chill. Here, I made a new drink to comfort you up" She handed me a thin can and I immediately drink it, feeling touched. She's really the best! She was always there when I needed her and she's always here to cheer me up!

"Thank you, Hotaru!" I tried to embrace her but she shoots me with a baka gun.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I said and felt something weird inside me crawling its way up to my mouth. "I… feel like I'm going to vomit…" my voice was a hoarse. Suddenly I felt as if everything's turning around. I'm feeling rather dizzy.

"Invention no. 820: The Self-confidence Juice. It will boost your self-confidence and guts for a day. It has a very strong flavor that no man can endure. No one would like to try it out so I thought you might want it. Uhmm but I didn't know that it can be reversed as to have side effects. But you're still fortunate because you didn't feel internal pain" she said. "Here, sit down for a while." She said as we reached one of the benches in the school.

"What happened to Mikan? She looks really purple" Anna said as she passed by.

"It's nothing" Hotaru gave an evil smile with an evil aura. Anna felt chills and gave a nervous look as a response. "I'll see you then" she went off.

"Ho-Hotaru… what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Five—four—" she looked at her watch. "Three—two—" she turned to me. "One" I saw her grinning and—

PLANG!

"Ouch!" I glared at Hotaru and Aminatsu who hit me. "Why did you hit my back?" I added.

"We need to… to take away your dizziness. It worked." Hotaru was emotionless. "You can go back now, Aminatsu" she said and started walking.

"Yes, Miss Hotaru! Glad to be of help" she said and ran away. Aminatsu is Hotaru's invention. She looks like me but I'm still better even though she claims that she's the best. Hotaru really is clever.

"Wait for me Hotaru!"

"AAAHHHHHHH! No! Don't!" I screamed and woke up.

"Don't what? Dreaming aren't you, Miss Sakura? Detention later!" Mister Jinno looked furious. "How dare you sleep in my class!" his voice was firm. I lowered my head.

The class went by so fast. Hotaru gave me a long lecture as to sleeping in Mister Jinno's class. Fearing of Mister Jinno getting angrier, I went to the detention classroom after school. There was no one except for a boy who's sleeping with a manga on top of his head. I took the chair next to him and he moved the manga out of his face.

"You're quite nervy little girl… seating beside me." His voice was cold. He had crimson eyes and his hair is a bit untidy.

"T-this is the first time I g-got a detention..." I said nervously. He looked scary. It was like he's shooting daggers to me with how the way he looks.

"Hn" he replied and before he could go back to sleep, I talked.

"I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan" I held out my hand to shake his but he only looked at it.

"When you meet someone new, you shake hands" I smiled hoping that it wouldn't look like an insult to him.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not a grade schooler." This boy is rude. I was trying to be friendly since we're the only ones who are here. Mister Jinno told me to stay here for five hours and it's only four o'clock. That means I'll be staying until nine o'clock. Oh no, I'll be home late. Mum will scold me. And I'll be alone with this frigid boy. What's he up to, anyway? What if he goes home before me? It will be dark and scary. What if there were ghosts in here and they haunt me? How will I go home? Will I go home alive? I haven't apologized to Sumire yet! I'm starting to feel goose bumps all over me.

"You look like someone who was rejected recently." he said while studying my features.

"What? How did you—" I stopped and saw that he was grinning. Here I am thinking that he could be nice and he's a bit handsome… Scratch that. I take it back! Ugh!

"It's none of your business!" I didn't face him. The feelings from yesterday came rushing in my mind again. Why?


	2. Colorless Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter II: Colorless Event**

"_He'll be at the pet room until afternoon today. Don't forget. This is the only chance that you have! He'll be alone so if you want to confess, this is the best time!" Koko said to me._

"_What if I screw this time?" My heart was thumping hard in my chest. The thought of being alone together with him is a lot scarier than I thought._

"_You won't! Have faith in yourself, Mikan!" Anna comforted me and gave me an affectionate look. "You have to do this, alright? We'll be here to guard so you two can have peace inside." She said._

"_Here goes…" I said and went to the room._

_Meanwhile, someone was listening. It was one of those rude girls who hate Mikan because of her beauty and attitude. They were insecure and they envy her for being close to Tsubasa, another heartthrob at the school. They spread rumors that Mikan was seducing him. On the other hand, Misaki, Tsubasa's girlfriend didn't believe any of those gossips because she believes Tsubasa and Mikan is a dear friend to her. She knows that Mikan would never do anything like that. They are a fan of all the heartthrobs at school. Going back to the girl, she went to their club room. The anti-Mikan room and reported everything that she heard to their club president, Luna Koizumi. A bright but evil looking smile flooded her face. _

"_Bring a camera with you" she grinned._

"_Excuse me?" I said as I knock on the pet room but no one answered. I thought Ruka was here? I knocked again and saw that the room wasn't locked. I entered without any further ado. The room was bigger than what most people thinks. It's located outside but within the school premises. Its shiny marble floor made it look more elegantly-like. There were built habitat for each animal. One example is the chicken coop. Although the floor is shiny, they put a wood on it with bushels that made it look like there wasn't any marble floor at all. Then there are the other animals too with their newly formed habitat. The school really is extraordinary for having built this kind of wonderful room._

"_Where is he?" I talked to myself. There was a sound through the door but I ignored it. It might be the students, running around or having training._

_Rustle-rustle-rustle_

_I don't know whether that sound is coming from outside or inside the pet room. _

"_Oh! You poor horse! Were they feeding you right?" Ruka said as he embraced the horse. The horse seemed to moan and went nearer to Ruka._

_Seeing this scene made me cover my mouth. So they were having a private time and here I am, interrupting them. I turned my back when I saw a bunch of people. They're the ones who love bullying me but thanks to Hotaru, they stay away from me._

_CLICK!_

"_Well, well, well… What have we got here? Miss Mikan and—oh! What are you doing there, Prince Ruka?" said Aya, one of Luna's accomplice._

_Ruka looked astounded and immediately backed away. "Why are you all here?" he asked blushing._

"_Miss Mikan here told us that you will have a date in here… I never thought that you would date an animal…" Luna said as she comprehended with it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" she added with a complete fake smile._

"_WHAT? I never said anything like that! Where are Koko and Anna?" I said trying not to panic though my heart's skipping a beat. This isn't how I imagined it would be. Hotaru please… save me._

"_Are those friends of yours? We did a little helping. We played a game called, tie-me-up" Aya's smile widened as soon as she saw Ruka looking furiously at Mikan._

"_You've brought friends and these people? I hate you and I never want to see you again!" he said. He never felt more embarrassed than this._

"_It wasn't me! I came here because I have something to tell you!" I insisted so he would listen to me._

"_Forget it! I don't want to listen to any more lies of yours" he turned his back on me. This is the end for me. For both of us. I buried my face gravely in my hands. He hates me. Suddenly I can't help but cry. The Anti-Mikan Club went out of the room. Soon, I saw Hotaru's worried face along with Koko and Anna._

"_Mikan we're sorry!" Koko and Anna said in unison._

"_Mikan…" Hotaru said._

"It's getting late" I said trying not to sound too scared.

"You afraid of the dark, little girl?" the rude boy beside me said.

"What's it to you? And I'm not afraid! Mind you" I said bravely.

"Oh look at the time! I guess it's time for me to go home" he smirked at me.

"G-Go ahead! It's not that I'll be scared without you, you know!" I said.

He was almost on the door when I gave a little whimper.

"The truth is I'm scared and I'm not brave… Don't leave me please" A tear roll down my face. His smirked widened. What is wrong with this guy?

"Since you're begging, I guess I could tease you more" then he went back to sit. I daren't speak afterwards. I don't want to say anything that might force him to leave me.

"Thanks" I said. I've got three more hours left.

"No please! Don't! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Noooo!" I screamed and woke up. I keep on having the same dream almost every night. I looked around and saw that I'm still sitting at the detention room. The only thing was that…

_I'm alone and it's only ten in the evening. _Well, that's what the clock on the wall says. IT'S WHAT? TEN O'CLOCK! I should've been out of here an hour ago! School closes at his hour!

"Why did you leave me!" I cursed him. But then I thought that I'm not his obligation to tend to. Maybe he needed to go home. I shouldn't be selfish but—

I checked my celphone and there was a message from mum.

Detention, huh. Sumire here told me. I'll wait for you. Nine o'clock sharp!

Her text seems scary. This may look like normal but she hates it when we do something bad. Well, it's not my fault that I fell asleep! OH MY GOSH! IT SAYS TO BE HOME AT NINE SHARP! AND IT'S ALREADY TEN! WHAT DO I DO? Sigh. I took my bag and went out. At first I hesitated whether to close the lights because if I close it, it'll be very dark but then if I leave it open, what if there were fire? I might have to pay the school a lot of money but since I don't have enough money, I may have to spend the rest of my life being a servant to the school while the Anti-Mikan club will laugh at me as their children bully me. So that's it! I turned off the lights. Though I can't manage to make a step forward. I keep on closing my eyes because I might encounter elves or worse—ghosts. The thought gives me chills. I wish Hotaru would wait for me but I told her that I would be late and we've got quiz for tomorrow so I can't disturb her. She needs to study. I can't be selfish. This is it. I just have to close my eyes and run so that I wouldn't encounter anything. One—two—three—go!

BUMP!

"Ouch!" I said as I crash on the floor.

"Ouch!" said another voice. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't any ghost or elves or anything about the rumors about the school…

"Watch where you're going little girl!" that sounds familiar… so I opened my eyes.

"YOU! Thank God it's you!" I felt grateful. He's here to save me. My eyes were glistening with the view of him.

"What are you staring at?" he said and stood up. I thought he would help me stand up but didn't. Oh great! Well, at least he's here.

"Why are you here?" I managed to ask while following him. We were now on the school grounds. At last, I smell home! Home was near our school, you see. But I'm afraid to come home. Mum will scold me.

"I thought you left me!" I went closer to him. I can feel cold chills in my spine like someone is watching us.

"I would have! They told me to watch over you just in case anything happens" he said angrily.

"I don't get it. Why are you mad? And what about 'just in case anything happens?' It's not like I would do something bad, right?" I defended myself.

"You don't know anything. Anyway I got detention because of you." He said without looking at me.

"I'm sorry" I said apologetically. I feel rather miserable today. When will this bad luck leave me?

"You live there? The blue house." As soon as we took a step forward away from the school, he pointed to the house few streets away. Truly, it was ours.

"Yes… how did you know?" I asked puzzled.

"We were neighbors. Bet you didn't know that because you're an ignorant careless little girl" he said.

"My name is not little girl! It's Mikan!" I insisted.

"Very well…" he said. I turned to look at the house. There was something weird about this guy…

"…Mikan"

I looked at his direction but he was gone. He said my name. It's a bit weird but comforting to hear. Like something I longed for and I don't know why. Where did he go and why is he gone? Was he good at running? Kind of weird but I don't have enough time for that. I have to face a great force turned individual first. Mum.


	3. The Chocolate Festival I

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A**

**Chapter III: Chocolate Festival Part I **

I peered on our door carefully enough to make sure mom is sleeping already. The lights were off—

"Where were you Mikan?" I can't believe it. She's awake and is sitting at her favorite plushy chair. I looked down at my feet. "I demand an answer" her voice was like silent daggers. Mum would hate my excuse. She doesn't like tardy people.

"I overslept… a bit." I gave a tiny laugh. From the stairs, I can see Sumire taking a peek with a smudge smile on her face. Why does she hate me so much? She told mum my secret so I also did it. Fair and square.

"Didn't I tell you that sleeping isn't good when you've had a lot of it? And detention? Do you know what detention means? To think that you're a girl? How many times do I have to tell you—" she stopped.

"That it is an improper attitude for a Sakura to behave like this" I interrupted her. "Okay, I know. I'm sorry mum." I injected a lot of sincerity in my voice and her almond eyes went from sharp to gentle-looking ones again.

"Go to your room now and rest." She said and I nodded. We wouldn't want to argue with mum when it comes to tardy and clumsiness talk. Why? When she was in her teenage years, she was just like us, careless. Then one day, grandfather called her telling to come quick at once because… Ouch… My head's starting to hurt. I can't remember what happened… Ugh. All I know was that grandfather died. Why can't I remember it, though? Strange.

"Your acting skills were good. You got her sympathy again. Great!" Sumire said as I passed by her room. She shut her door and muttered something else. The next thing I know was that she turned off her lights.

"Goodnight!" I shouted, teasing her a bit.

"You won't believe who Mikan was with yesterday!" whispered one of the lower batches on the corridor. I became conscious but I hid somewhere where they can't see me.

"I heard Natsume walked her home! Was that true?" the other girl asked.

"I don't know but that Mikan sure knows how to put on her show!" their other friend said.

"What—" I was supposed to butt in their conversation when a hand covered my mouth. I turned to see whose hand it was.

"Hmm-hmm" I tried to break free. They're talking behind my back even though they didn't know the full story! And who's Natsume anyway?

"Shush. Keep it quiet, Mikan. Let's talk somewhere else." Hotaru led the direction to her invention room. It was built inside the school for her because she's a scholar and she needs to focus really hard to win our school as many sponsors she can get. As we walk, we passed by the anti-Mikan's club. They were glaring at me and I don't even know what I did. Oh yeah, they hate me. Wouldn't it be usual? And why should I even care about them? They ruined me and are continuing to.

"Password please" said the door on Hotaru's room but she only put her thumb on the censor and it opened. We went on her room.

"What did the Anti-Mikan do this time?" she asked.

"Uhmm… nothing. Is there something?"

"There were rumors that you were with Natsume yesterday. Was that true?" she surveyed me.

"Who is he? But I remember being with a boy at the detention room yesterday. He had those crimson eyes and—" I stopped. It seems like I'm easily forgetful. I've only met him yesterday but it feels like all I know about him is his eyes. "What did he look like again?" I muttered to myself.

"Did he say anything to you?" she continued to investigate me. I feel that any minute now I'll be proven guilty and be thrown inside a prison cell. Hotaru's face was serious.

"Let me see… not much. He only said that he got detention because of me. To look after me just in case"

"Just in case… Interesting" she mumbled to herself. "We need to get moving. Chocolate festival is fast approaching and I would have lots to do. I might not be here for few weeks" she said.

"What? That would be terrible! I want to spend the time with you" I said disappointedly. "But you'll be back before the festival, right?" I added.

"Yes" she said with a tiny curl on her upper lip.

Chocolate festival is celebrated on the first Thursday of October afternoon until midnight. It is something that the school made up for students to have an enjoying school year. We will have to dress up to our liking and no shorts or polo is allowed! We have to specifically wear a dress. There will also be loads of chocolates with different kinds and styles. Chocolate pudding, chocolate lava, chocolate cake, chocolate mousse, chocolate-filled-marshmallows, chocolate sundae, chocolate everywhere and it's all for free! I'm glad I studied in Alice Academy! When I was a kid, mum hesitated to put me here because there was a rumor about sorcery in the school and other unusual activities such as magic but who would believe that? This is the 21st century and that issue is a plain gossip: purely made-up to ruin the school. Dad, before he died, wanted me to study here. Well that's what mum told me. She doesn't believe the rumors too.

Few more weeks had passed and I rarely see Hotaru. She might be making a new invention for the festival. It would be something that sponsors, professors and students would look forward to. But it made me lonely. I tried to sneak her invention room last week but then Aminatsu scared the hell out of me that I ended up screaming and then passed out. When I woke up, Hotaru was scolding Aminatsu about having the need of silence and looked at me intensely when I sit down. She drove me out afterwards. Poor Hotaru, she might be really stressed out.

"Guess you'll be wearing your old dress again for this year, Mikan" Aya said to her friends with a disgusted look. I kept on looking at my assignments in the desk. If I listen to their criticism, it'll just affect me. They're up to no good anyway.

"Or maybe she'll wear the chicken outfit that she wore last Flower Festival" Sasaki, someone who's a newly recruited member since Natsume's issue, (I think) said. I felt a vein pop in my head. I only wore that because they the committee needed help and what's wrong with wearing one? I turned to look at them but then—

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch! What was that for?" the three of them raised their voice to Hotaru who shot the baka gun.

"Do you need someone to help you with getting out from here?" she said plainly.

"No! We don't need you to meddle with our affairs" Luna growled while leading her group outside.

Hotaru looked at me and I feel a spasm of guilt. I don't want to interrupt her but I still went here to have a little peek at her. And I just made a commotion here. She then strode away without talking to me. This had happened before so I perfectly knew that she needs time and space. Sigh.

"What are you sighing for, Mikan?" Tsubasa, who seemed to have just entered, said while sitting beside me.

"Hotaru's been very busy and I… I have nothing to do" I slouched on my sit.

"Have you got a dress for the Chocolate Festival?" he suddenly asked.

"I have. Mum bought me last week." I cheered up at the thought. I'll be wearing it on Thursday, two more days from now.

"That's good. I need you to help me. Misaki's birthday is the same date as the festival and I'm thinking that…" then he whispered things to me. I nodded at everything.

"It's all set then" he grinned.

"**The Chocolate Festival is now starting!" **said enthusiastically by one of the emcees.

"Go on now, dears! Don't be too self-conscious. You're both wonderful" Mum, the moment she heard the emcee, gave us a slight push to go inside the school. I was wearing a white silky dress with a touch of red ribbon on its right side and I'm wearing pump heels. (I'm not used to it though) My hair is curled and I'm also wearing a tiara. Sumire on the other hand is wearing a brown balloon dress. She specifically bought it so that if ever her dress got stained by a chocolate, it wouldn't be seen clearly. I hadn't thought of that and it was too late because I already bought mine. We made up the moment we went to look for a dress. She wore a lobster claw heels and she looks rather daring.

A lot of people were cheering as the parade started. Sumire spotted her friends and I motioned her to go on. I sat on one of the benches so that I can see the parade. Hotaru was riding in her newly invented machine that looks like a gorilla. Lots of chocolates were coming out from its mouth like a fountain which is moving. Each people who are near dipped their marshmallows as the gorilla passed by. Everyone looks satisfied. I can feel myself cheering up too. I started to look for my friends too. I'm staggering a bit because of my heels. Wearing six inches was hard when you're not an expert. Walking and walking, someone stumbled on me. The moment he laid his eyes on me, he stared at me for few seconds. I couldn't see his face because his hair was messy.

"Are you all right?" he said as he stood up. _That voice. Where have I heard it? _

"I'm okay. Thank you" I said as he assisted me to stand up. I got to see a better view of his face. "Oh! You're the one from the detention room!" I said as if I knew him all along.

"I don't know you" he said and hurried away.

"But—" No words came after that. It's strange how I forgot about how he looked like but when I saw him again, I felt that I know who he was. Who was he again? Narumi? Netsuke? I'm starting to have a bad memory.

"Ah! There you are, Mikan! You're fascinating!" Along the great mass of people came Tsubasa, who's looking great with his tuxedo.

"You too, Tsubasa! That tux suits you" I hugged him. (Okay, hugging means nothing to us since we're perfectly just friends)

"Now when I signaled the key we will be starting, okay? I'll get back to you later" he said cheerfully.

"Sure!" I smiled. This day will be very exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it everyone ;-) Thank you so much, really! Much love. -M.S**


	4. The Chocolate Festival II

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A.**

**Chapter 4: The Chocolate Festival Part II **

"Looking great today, huh?" I heard someone say. I looked up from the punch I'm getting and saw him... the one who can instantly make my heart leap yet at the same time can make my heart ache.

"Thanks, Natsume. You too" he smiled gently. I haven't seen that smile since you know... _the day he rejected me_. I still like him though even if he is an animal lover. Then I saw Natsume whispering something to him and they both looked at my direction. Ruka flushed a bright red while Natsume elbowed him. Before I can look away, Ruka smiled and walked towards my direction. Is he going to talk to me? I can feel my heart pounding really fast. Oh! And by the way, I didn't know that they were friends. Good thing he mentioned his name for I have forgotten about it. My, my I have a bad memory.

"I... I..." I said as he approached me.

"Here you are!" his gestures looked like he was going to hug me. I did it too but then... another person beside me hugged him back leaving me blushing really hard. I saw Natsume smirked and went away. I pretended to catch a fly instead and ran far away from there.

"That was embarrassing!" I talked to myself.

"Mikan, you're here! It's about time." Tsubasa said.

"Okay then" I tried to fake a smile. I'm not feeling any better now. When we were near Misaki, he snapped his finger and the song starts to play. Tsubasa hid somewhere and I started singing a slow song.

_Yeah oh yeah _

_No one has made me feel this way _

A guy approached her and gave her a red rose along with what looks like a letter. Tsubasa has planned this maybe for months? It's romantic!

_Is it just me or have I completely fallen for you_

_Deeply in love with you_

The second guy walked up to her and gave the second rose with bunch of Ferrero chocolates. How I wish someone would do that to me as well.

_I want to spend the rest of the days with you_

_No one but you… Only you_

The third guy went up to her and gave her a chocolate chipped muffin. This show is making me hungry.

_Forever with you_

The three of them joined me in singing the last line. Tsubasa went up to her with the third rose and a bouquet of pretty assorted flowers. And the lastly he can give was the kiss. Misaki was looked astounded and at the same time, touched. We all went away but before that, Tsubasa gave us a wink of gratitude.

I strode along and saw many guests from other schools from behind. I was in the woods and I don't know where my feet are taking me. There are a lot of beautiful girls in there. Some were eating what seemed like chocolate flavoured cotton candy. It's already seven in the evening and it's getting dark. The school sounds were really loud. I'm having blisters in my feet because of my heels. It's difficult to where this when you're not used to it. Then thoughts from a while ago started flooding my mind. That was really embarrassing! And to think that Natsume saw all of it! Talking about him, why is he so mysterious? It's really weird like he is a dark lord with a dark past. Wait! Where was I? Awhile ago, I can see people but now… where am I? There are no signs of people and I can barely hear any music. I think I spaced out too much. Maybe I'll go back. Right, left, straight, left, left, right…. There's still no improvement.

"I'm lost and it's dark" I said to myself feeling tears forming in my eyes. Then I head a sound coming from the tree. A shadow leapt and I screamed.

"W-who are y-you?" I said backing out. The shadow was coming nearer. When he came into light, I still didn't recognize him but he looks like he's in a tipsy mode.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

He fell to the ground and I helped him stood up. I smelled liquor emitting from him.

"I thought liquors are banned? Why are you drunk?" I asked with curiosity but I'm getting nervous at the same time.

"It'sh my friendsh… T-they made me djrink" he was so heavy that we both fell down. He looked in my eyes and was leaning over me. His grip on my hands became tighter.

"Hey girl, you look beautiful" he said in slow motion and pinned me on the tree.

"H-hey… what are you doing? G-get off…" I said but he wasn't listening. "Listen to me!" I shouted but he was still getting nearer and nearer and...

CRUSH!

Within a blink of an eye, he was flying away from me. I saw Natsume punched him twice. The man ran away.

"H-Hey… T-Thank you…" I said. I was still afraid. "Hn" was all he can respond. He walked away and I trailed behind him. I haven't thanked him properly without stuttering. We were now out of the woods and I can hear the music again.

"Why are you following me?" he turned to look at me and I stopped dead. It feels like this happened before. It was like a TV show flashing on my mind.

"_Get away from her or I'll kill you" he glared at the guy who was pinning me down. He looked like he was meant every word that he said. The guy didn't listen so he went near us and punched him really hard. I saw blood dripping down the guy's face but I was afraid to speak. The man ran away and I hugged Natsume._

Natsume looked at me worriedly as I tried to absorb everything I saw. What does that means? I didn't move and Natsume shook me.

"Mikan, are you all right?" he said trying not to sound worried but I can see it in his eyes.

"I… I saw you… fighting with a guy… I don't know him but he was pinning me down… you looked like you're ready to kill him…" I blurted out wondering if I was just imagining things.

"That's impossible" he looked stiff. I don't know whether he referred to that being impossible but it feels like he was shocked. Was he surprised to hear me say that?

"He… I… You…" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because Natsume ran away.

_What does that mean?_

"Mikan, I've been looking all over for you!" Hotaru said as soon as she saw me.

"Hotaru, I've got to tell you something…" I said stiffly.

"What is it? Let's go over there and eat while you tell it to me" she said.

We went to get lots of foods. I picked the chocolate fudge, chocolate sundae, chocolate-flavoured cotton candy. I wonder what this taste like? Then there's chocolate rice crispy and chocolate mousse. Everything is chocolate! I shouted in my mind. This is the best part of the festival. Eating for free! Hotaru grabbed a lot as well like chocolate-flavoured crab and more. Then we started eating and I told her everything that happened. She became stiff all of a sudden.

"That's impossible" she tried to keep calm.

"That's what Natsume told me as well" I said and looked at her with alarm written all over my face.

"Oh" she said and continued eating. This means that the subject was closed. I'm still confused though. Everything seems weird. Is there something that they are keeping from me?


	5. The Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 5: The Council**

"Ruka…hmmm…." _Thump. _"Ouch!" I opened my eyes only to see me lying on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock and it's ten in the morning.

_It's only ten in the morning. _I muttered to myself.

"WHAT? It's already ten? I'm late!" I exclaimed. "Mum why didn't you wake me up!" I shouted but no one answered. I went downstairs and saw a letter on the table along with breakfast.

_Mikan,_

_Sumire don't have any classes today so we'll go shopping. Be sure to lock all the windows and doors when you go out and when you sleep. Take care, love!_

That explains it. I took a bath, fixed my hair into braids and grabbed a handful of toast and ran to school. I saw Ruka waiting at the gate. Oh my, what should I do? Should I wait for him to go inside or should I go in? He hates me and I can't show myself to him anymore. Oh well, here goes!

"Hey" he said to me. I looked behind me and saw no one.

"Are you talking to me?" I feel my heart pounding fast.

"Yes. I haven't introduced myself to you yet, haven't I? I'm Ruka Nogi. I assume you're Mikan, right?" he said.

"R-right" I was blushing. I just hope he didn't notice that. But why is he talking to me now? I thought he hates me? What's happening to the world?

"By the way, I'm sorry for being rude to you that day. I didn't expect it to happen. Hotaru told me about the real situation." He said as we started walking.

"You're friends with Hotaru?" I asked with curiosity.

"No… I mean yes. You should know that!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'you should know that?'" I asked.

"I'm sorry. What I mean is yes we're friends." he seemed to be lost.

"Are you alright?" I touched his forehead and he blushed. Or was that me? "You don't have any fever" I mumbled.

"N-no sorry. I'll guess this is where your classroom is. And before anything, I don't hate you, really. Take care!" he pulled away and started walking away.

I saw Aya, one of those who hate me, glaring at me and whispering something with her friend. Don't they ever stop doing that? Then I saw Hotaru looking at me and I hugged her. She hugged back but continued to look at the door then to the window.

"Is there something wrong Hotaru?" I asked as we broke from the hug.

"Nothing" she smiled a faint one.

"Guess what! Ruka apologized to me and he told me that he doesn't hate me" I said happily.

"Really?" she didn't seem happy. I wonder what's wrong.

"You look unhappy" I said.

"You're imagining things" she said.

"Something's up. Am I right?" I asked.

"Nothing's up."

"But you don't look too well to me" I said feeling down. I can't be happy when my best friend isn't, right?

"It's nothing." She pressed down the words.

"It's not nothing! Is there a problem? You can tell it to me you know. That's what friends are for. I'm always here for you, Hotaru" I insisted.

"It's really nothing" she looked like she was controlling herself and I don't know why.

"Are you sure? You look… I can't even describe you. What's wrong Hotaru?"

"Stop it, Mikan! There's nothing wrong!" she snapped and all of a sudden, I felt teary-eyed.

_**Flashback of Hotaru's memory**_

Somewhere along the quiet streets of Japan, three friends were captured and sent to a council meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blonde said.

"My, my… you all know what you are here for... For interrogation processes" said the tall guy in front of them. His name is Ogata. He is the second in-charge of the council.

"Why? We didn't tell her the secret" the emotionless girl finally talked.

"You didn't? Well, that's news! What exactly happened during the festival? Mind telling us, Natsume?" the big fat guy said. He is Ren and he is the head of the Alice council. Natsume paid no attention to them.

"TELL US" he continued but with a grudging look. "You know what happens when you don't behave yourself and most especially when you lie" he grinned.

"She remembered stuff about us. Nothing important and no Alice involved." Natsume answered immediately.

"No one has ever gone against our powers. How can she surpass it?" Ren murmured to himself. "You may go then" he said to them in a polite tone but his face didn't give the same amount of politeness.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Ruka, dear? Be extra nice to Mikan, will you? Make her believe. Words are powerful. Remember that" Ren continued and within a sec, they were sent back to the Alice Academy grounds. Everyone feared the Alice council because they can do anything. The council kills those who go against them and they are very strict when it comes to their regulations. Heavy punishment is given to those who don't know how to listen.

"What will you do now?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I know it's hard… Fooling Mikan, having to keep secret about the two of us…" Ruka hugged her.

"I-It's okay…" Fighting the urge not to cry, Hotaru hugged back. "I know Natsume is the one who's hurting the most" hearing those things in words from Hotaru, Natsume started to walk away. It was true and there's nothing he can do to change it.

"Wait, Natsume!" Ruka called and Natsume turned around. "What should we do now?" he added.

"We should abide by their rules. I don't want you two to get hurt." Natsume said firmly. "Take care of her" he whispered but the two heard him then within a blink of an eye, he vanished.

"We'll get through this" Hotaru said encouragingly after they broke the hug.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry, Mikan. Maybe it's just the effect of pulling many all-nighters for the festival" Hotaru finally said. Somehow, I understand her.


	6. Reappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A ;-)**

_Mikan: Do you always have to write that? I mean the disclaimer thingy?_

_Me: Yes. *smiles*_

_Natsume: Polka, it's none of your business whether she wants to or not._

_Mikan: *pouts* _

**Chapter 6: Reappearance**

"Hey did you know?" I heard a girl say excitedly while I was busy washing my face in the sink.

"What?" the girl next to her said.

"He's coming today to visit our school!" the first girl giggled.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure? Is it…" she shot her a look and they both squealed.

"Yes! It's him!"

"I want to see him! He's so popular! Have you heard his new song?"

"I'm not updated" the girl frowned and I walked out of the bathroom. . I didn't mean to listen to their conversation but they are so loud. And who's coming? Girls really are unpredictable; without even saying any name, they already know who they're talking about. I just don't get it sometimes. Maybe because I'm only fixed to Ruka that I don't see any guys attractive. But there's also…

_Hey mind! You like Ruka! Only him and nobody else!_

_Are you sure? Because I do know that you've been thinking a lot about Natsume these past few days._

_Oh just shut up!_

What's going on with me? Am I starting to get crazy? I-like…

"OUCH!" I fell on the floor with someone.

"I'm sorry" he said as he stood up. His voice seemed soothing that I only stared at him.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up" he offered me a hand and I took it.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention that's why I didn't notice you." He said apologetically.

"I wasn't paying attention too" I smiled at him.

"The class is going to start. Let's go" Hotaru approached me. I hugged her out of habit and I noticed that she glared at the guy in front of me and he smirked in response. Was it just me or my imagination? Still preoccupied by many thoughts, the next thing I knew was that we were on our last period. Time really flies fast.

"Class dismissed" Noda sensei said and went out. Wow, it's like I only sat here with my thoughts and now, class is over? I can't even explain what I'm feeling.

"Look here!" Anna said as she came inside the room and brought out the school's newspaper. She was excused for today because she's helping with making the newspaper. I didn't know it would be that fast to make it.

"What is it?" We turned to her and I looked at the headline. I stared at it gobsmacked.

"I saw it awhile ago after they printed it. Don't get me wrong, though. It wasn't me. I didn't know that there was an article about this." Her face flushed.

I looked at her and then back to the newspaper. There was a picture of me and Ruka the day he rejected me. Then the second picture was Tsubasa and I during the festival when he called me to start his little surprise for Misaki-sempai. The fourth picture was all about me and Natsume while I was in my trance, remembering something unusual. The worried look on his face is clearly visible even if this is only a picture. The last picture included me but I don't know who the guy is. He's the one who bumped into me awhile ago. And the title of the article was _Popular Prince Fetishist by Koizumi Luna. _

"What is the meaning of this? I'm not! This isn't true! They are going overboard!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Anna looked taken aback. "I didn't know…"

"I don't blame you" I smiled weakly at her. Trying to control my anger, I read what the article says.

_This girl, Sakura Mikan, was seen with the prince of animal, Nogi Ruka inside the pet room. Cuddling and snuggling, they pull out of each other when we spot them. After knowing all her lies, Ruka decided to break it up with her saying the exact words, "Forget it! I don't want to listen to any more lies of yours."_

_After their break-up, her next target was Tsubasa who's already taken. Doesn't she have any more shame? He has a girlfriend and there she was, seducing him! A source told me that it was Misaki's birthday (Tsubasa's girlfriend) and Sakura sang a song for them with a tear in her eye most probably because her heart is breaking while seeing them happy. After that, she decided to go for our ultimate prince, Hyuuga Natsume! How dare she seduce him! You can see in the picture that she was threatening him onto something that's why he looked worried. We can't tell though what she was telling him for it is private. We wouldn't want to hurt our prince. Then lastly, she tried to look like an ignorant and intentionally bumped, Reo, a former student of Alice Academy, who's now a popular singer all over the world, to get his attention. Unluckily, Imai Hotaru saw them and took Sakura away. But that's all for now. We gathered everything we can so stay up for more updates!_

"These are all a fake! I wasn't snuggling with Ruka! And I didn't seduce anyone! That picture about Natsume, it was nothing! And that guy, I don't even know him! You know that Hotaru, right? You were there with me awhile ago!" I said desperately. They have to believe me. "I'm telling the truth" tears started crawling out of my eyes.

"Why is her article on the front cover? She's supposed to be working at the little Gossip column which only needed 250 words and below." Hotaru took the newspaper away.

"I didn't know that this was about it but I saw her insisting her article on the club president. When he didn't agree, she hypnotized him with a potion and made him sleep. Then she sabotaged the newspaper. While me, I was asked to get the article from the other writers and when I came back, everything was printed. And she was already giving out to almost everyone. I'm sorry, Mikan" Ana looked really down.

"Ignore this." Hotaru said but it sounded more like a command.

"Mikan! There's someone looking for you" Saki, our new classmate, told me.

I looked at them and saw Natsume standing by the door looking extremely angry and gripping the newspaper tightly in his left hand. I promise that I want to shrink right this instant.

"T-the a-article isn't t-true…" I stuttered as more tears roll down my face. I don't know why but I have the feeling that I don't want him to see this article more than anyone. He stared at me for a second and took me by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked while being pulled away by him. A tighter grip on my arms was the only thing he did to respond. Nearly everyone whom we passed by was holding their copy of the Alice newspaper. Looking behind my back, I saw that everyone was following us. Where are we going? And why did we stop in front of the conference room? Natsume pulled me again and made me sit on the chair next to his. Tsubasa, Ruka and the Reo guy is also here.

"We will start the conference now" I recognized the one who talked. It was Suki, a member of the press of Alice Academy. "Circulating rumors and gossips about Miss Sakura Mikan being a popular fetishist are starting to spread. Just after the release of Alice newspaper awhile ago, many angry mobs are waiting for dismissal to ambush Miss Sakura right here that's why we decided to do this conference." she said. I didn't know that there are many recruited new members of the Anti-Mikan. Why do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong. And conferences are only held for important persons. Well there's an exception, though and that is if the person is famous. But I am not!

"Alices, you can ask them now" Saki continued. A lot of hands were raised up in the air.

"Is everything in this article true? Doesn't your family give you much attention that you had to take Reo's too? " said a girl.

"My family isn't involved in this! And I don't even know who Reo is!" I answered immediately.

"We just met awhile ago. I was the one who accidentally bumped into her" Reo added.

"Then did you really kiss Ruka?" she said again.

"I wouldn't dare!" I said.

"Why is Ruka inside the pet room?" someone asked. I looked at Ruka and saw him blushing.

"I… I was feeding them" he said. A lot of 'oh' sound was heard.

"How does it feel to see Tsubasa and Misaki happy?"

"Those were tears of joy! I'm happy for them and I want them to be together. I would never tear them apart. Ever" I looked at Misaki as soon as I spot her. She looked like she was giving me support and courage. She believes me!

"All of your questions are now asked so don't create anymore commotion. This will only be a burden to Alice Academy. If you won't stop, a lot of curses will be passed onto you" Saki said. Then a girl raised her hand. Saki raised her left eyebrow and the girl stood up.

"What was she threatening you for Natsume-sama?" the random girl asked when no one did. It was like everyone looked relieve that the girl asked this, like all of them are afraid of Natsume even though they want to know the answer badly.

"She didn't threaten me. I thought she was hurt so I looked worried." Natsume said as he held my hand. "Actually, we're dating so let's get this over with" he raised our intertwined hands and kissed me in the lips. My eyes widened but then it felt like magnetism that I responded to him.

Everyone gasped especially Hotaru and Ruka.


	7. Innocent Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.A**

_Previously on Love is all about timing._

"_What was she threatening you for Natsume-sama?" the random girl asked when no one did. It was like everyone looked relieve that the girl asked this, like all of them are afraid of Natsume even though they want to know the answer badly._

"_She didn't threaten me. I thought she was hurt so I looked worried." Natsume said as he held my hand. "Actually, we're dating so let's get this over with" he raised our intertwined hands and kissed me in the lips. My eyes widened but then it felt like magnetism that I responded to him._

_Everyone gasped especially Hotaru and Ruka._

**Back to the story…**

"Why did you do that?" I asked as the _deed_ was finished. I wanted to slap him and I was clearly seething. Or is it my mind that is? Either way, he shouldn't have done that! Things will only get complicated and everybody will think that I'm a harlot even though I'm not!

"To help you" he looked quite _shocked? _Does he feel what I feel? Like doing something right on a wrong situation? Wait, did I just think of that. Erase, erase and erase. Maybe he didn't do that purposely? Maybe he was shocked! Yes, he was! He acted on impulse and was embarrassed about it. That's it. As soon as I realized this, I ran. A good air outside will surely soothe me and help me with my dizzy head.

**NEWS TODAY! Innocent Girl Proven and Prince's heart taken!**

[The front cover was filled with Mikan and Natsume's kiss. On the second column is everyone's shocked faces]

_During the last part of the press conference yesterday, it was confirmed that Sakura Mikan did not do anything 'nasty' to the heartthrobs of the school. Instead, she and Natsume developed a secret relationship under the circumstances. Capturing the ultimate prince's heart, many girls were left brokenhearted and crying after the conference ended. Well, better luck next time! We still have:_

_Nogi Ruka_

_Kengo Luca_

_Hamada Akito_

_Orion Kira_

_Franklyn, Tom (A hottie that came from America)_

_And the list goes on and on. _

What is happening to the world? Of course I'm innocent! I didn't even do anything _nasty— _until yesterday. Well, after the ki—K word happened, the conference ended and I was barged with a lot of questions. Ugh, don't they stop? Natsume and I had a brief talk and I ran, not knowing where to go. I just need to feel the fresh air again and I need to clear my thoughts. Yesterday, I let him _do _that to me. But something was weird, though and I can't quite pinpoint what it is, like something felt as if it was already there before. Seriously, am I going mad?

"Can you tell me what exactly happened yesterday, Mikan?" Hotaru said a little demanding tone on her voice.

"I…" I stopped.

"_Tell me what happened!" his voice was a little demanding._

"_Nothing happened!" I said with the same level of tone that he used against me. He flopped down on the couch and I glared at him._

"_Does holding hands ring a bell?" he asked incredulously._

"_I didn't hold his hands!" I was gravely infuriated with him. "We weren't at the—" I stopped._

_Wait. Is it what I think it is? I grinned at him and he gave me a questioning look._

"_Are you, by any chance, __**jealous?**__" I emphasized it for him. Suddenly, he looked away. So this is how he handles such a situation, huh?_

"_Natsume, dear" I sat next to him, not taking off the grin on my face. He really is jealous! I can't believe it!_

"_Stop looking at me like that" he said._

"_Just admit it, you're—" I didn't even manage to stop what I'm saying because he silenced me with his lips._

_It felt like forever and I don't know how he can make these things to me. I can literally see fireworks. Is it even real? _

"_Don't go near him again" he said and went out. I'm most obligingly happy to abide by that and I won't even refuse. He looks cute when he pouts without him knowing about it._

_Suddenly, something hit me full in the face. _

_I've really fallen in love with him. I'm in love with Natsume so much that I can't measure it any longer._

Gasp. I think I know something.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Hotaru asked me with concern.

"Hotaru… I… I remembered something. I don't know why this happens to me but its here. And it keeps on flashing itself to me" I said and told her everything I knew. One time I looked at her for reaction, she was… _happy? _No, more like… _ecstatic? _And then one second, she was back to being the ice queen.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Hotaru! At least tell me something!" I was desperate for answers. Everything seems in a rush, was I supposed to do something else today? Would there be many flash backs in the future? Dear Alice, help me please.

Hotaru pressed her lip into a thin line, clearly debating on her head.

"Hotaru, do you know something 'cause I'm getting desperate each moment"

She looked at me with a shock face before answering. "No, nothing. I just remembered my invention" she said calmly but I have my doubts.

She knows something and she doesn't want to tell me. But what could that be because everything about that guy is a blur and what about Natsume? Something's odd with him and I don't know why. Was he my brother in our past life or someone special?

"Ugh!" I sighed and went out of Hotaru's room. I need a rest and that's what I will do. I just have to wait for more flashbacks even if it hurts.

**Hotaru's POV**

Mikan is such a tough and smart girl. Who would have thought, she would remember it little by little! Though I have to keep my mouth and mind shut or else someone might steal information from me and hurt someone dear to me.

After Mikan went out, I just stared at nowhere in particular. I guess I would have to pay Natsume and Ruka a visit since I promised them that I'll keep them updated with everything that's happening especially Natsume himself.

Knock, knock.

"Hotaru" Ruka said while coming in. Natsume followed after him and sat on one of my couches.

Speaking of the devils.

"Ayame told us that you need us right now" Natsume said. Ayame's alice is the one that can see the future but then she'll faint afterwards so they kept a hold on her alice. She was transferred to the dangerous ability type because he holds too much hazardous information of her own and it lessens her life span.

"She spent her consciousness just to tell you that?" I asked. Surely, Ayame has the ability but it is of her own choice whether she wants to see the future or not. She can handle it but in a mild way.

"I thought it might be urgent so we hurried here" Ruka said.

"It is important but not urgent" I said. "You see, Mikan…" I told them everything that Mikan knew.

"It's quite a progress, don't you think?" Ruka turned to Natsume. He only nodded. Maybe this information is a bit too much for him? But wait, a progress means good news. Funny, this guy is. Why does he keep on concealing his emotions when it's clearly seen by us—well not all of us but his close friends.

"Keep your thoughts hidden. Go now before anyone sees you" I said to them. Let's keep this to ourselves, shall we?

**End of POV**

Okay, where are the flashbacks when I needed them? Where? Wait, why don't I do what Bella did in Twilight? To see Edward, she had to injure or risk herself. Maybe if I risk slightly, I get one of those flashbacks? I know I have gone barmy but it wouldn't hurt trying, right? Okay, I got that wrong. I can't convince you with that. Of course it would hurt me. Anyway, I'll just get on with it. Getting a piece of paper, I wrote my options.

1. Cut my wrist. (Scratch that. One wrong move and it would be the end of my life! Maybe I should be less threatening.)

2. Ride motorcycle without using the break and crash on a tree. (Since I'm using their concept, why don't I use it all the way? Wait, I can't do that. Too risky)

3. Ask Sasaka to use her levitating alice on me and drop me in the ocean. (But I'm not a pro swimmer)

4. I can't think of anything anymore! Everything I write here would hurt me and would definitely kill me! Ugh.

5. Cut my wrist. _Slightly. _(This is it! Why did I have to go all the way just to resort to my first choice?)

Minutes of troubling myself to fetch a blade from Sasaka, I went to the gardens where people are rarely seen. This plan would succeed. I took the blade out and started to press it on me but without too much pressure yet. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

"Mikan?" Natsume said disbelievingly.

"What are you doing here?" I said, memories from yesterday flooded back so I was mad at him again.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. I felt warmth with what he said. Was he concerned? Why do I feel safe with him? I have a conclusion: I am in denial or I'm crazy.

"I'm just… oh you know!" I pat him lightly. "Enjoying a good day!" My voice was a bit high-pitched than my usual tone. I was caught by him and it didn't make things easier.

"What is that on your hand?" he asked as he surveyed me with sharp eyes. I tried to hide the blade but he caught my arm.

"What are you doing?" I said as he took the blade off my grasp.

"What are you doing with this?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I already told you so give it back" I held out my hand.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing" he said. Seriously? Why is he so stubborn?

"I…"

"_Give it back!" I said._

"_No. It's mine" he said._

"_It's mine and not yours!"_

"_Mine" he said stubbornly._

"You're still stubborn after all these time?" I blurt out without thinking for a second.

"What… did you say?" His eyes widened as he asked these.

"I said, give it back to me" I said, trying to divert his attention somewhere else. I need to indulge myself with the new information: Natsume's the guy behind my memories.

"I would if you tell me what you said earlier" he challenged.

"I thought you're going to do that unless I tell you what I'm about to do with it?" I said.

"Fine. Do that then" he said resignedly.

"I was trying to get an answer" I said casually and stalked off before he ask me more questions. I'm tired of being questioned with a lot for this week.

So the answer to getting flashbacks is not to harm myself but be with him and do things we did. But what exactly are they? And what will happen to my feelings for Ruka? I know it won't be reciprocated but still…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late you guys keep reading! :)<br>**


End file.
